


Colors

by Banditophan



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, Inspired, M/M, forest fic, josh and tyler - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, twentyonepilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banditophan/pseuds/Banditophan
Summary: Tyler wasn’t crazy, he couldn’t have been





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by solochaos’s forest fic so don’t go commenting anything. I wrote this for school and I really liked it so imma post it. Enjoy xD

“The rain…” I start,   
“it almost feels-”  
“Bitter” Josh fills in,  
“Exactly, almost a violet or deep blue”  
“Kinda like where i'm from… everything is blue there” Josh says, fiddling with his fingers as he looks up at the weeping sky through the grimey window of my bedroom. I study his features, his fluffy yellow dyed hair shapes his face perfectly and his mocha eyes complement his saturated pink lips. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs,   
“My dad?” I ask him and he nods,  
“Make it quick, yeah?” I nod at him and he opens my closet door sliding in and shutting it soundly behind him. My dad walks in,  
“Who are you talking to?” he asks  
“Josh”  
“Tyler, Josh is not real… remember?”  
“Right, sorry dad.” I say and he sighs,  
“Okay. Your appointment with Dr. Fisher is in an hour” he says reminding me, I nod in response and he walks out of my room.

“Red” Josh says,   
“Why do you feel red?”   
“I don't like Dr.Fisher, he gives me the creeps and I don't like what he's doing to you” Josh says his face contorted with anger. We are laying in our tree house we found a few years ago, he was playing with a lighter flicking it on and off.   
“Yellow” I say, Josh sits up and smiles at me and he places his lighter on the floorboard replacing it with my hand.   
“Im so very happy that you feel yellow” Josh says and his eyes flicker down and a single essence of grief rolled down his cheek. I tilted my head and scootched closer to him and lifted his head up to look at me. We looked at each other and my eyes flickered down to his captivating lips and back up to his eyes and without hesitation he crashed his lips into mine, pink buzzed through my body and I told myself I wouldn’t lose myself again. 

“Tyler….what do you mean Josh kissed you” Dr.Fisher says writing down something very quickly on his notepad.   
“I told you already, we were sitting and I-“ he cuts me off.   
“Tyler, from what I’ve gathered…” he pauses,  
“I’ve come to a conclusion that you have a mental condition called, schizophrenia” he says letting out a big breath.  
“Wha-what do you mean?”  
“After the harrowing things you have gone through in the past three years, Josh is a person you created in your head to distract you from reality, he’s nothing but a hallucination” he says. I shake my head vigorously back and forth, Josh is real, no he’s not, yes he is! He has to be! We’ve touched, he’s not real Tyler, he never was. Voices started fighting a civil war in my head-he’s not real-and suddenly everything fades to black.

I wake up in my room, I notice the sun was going down. I remember watching a summer sunset from this very place with Josh… Josh, I thought. I tensed up. Where is he!? He’s always here. I look over to my dusty old desk and noticed an object on it. I stood up and walked over to it, I hadn’t registered what it was until a few seconds later. Josh’s lighter. My heart cannon balled into my stomach, I shoved the lighter into my sweatshirt pocket and I turned and ran out of my bedroom and out the front door. Yells of protest can be heard by my father but I drowned them out and ran as fast as I could into the forest just behind my house.   
“JOSH” I yell desperately over and over again searching for a response, I was still running when I came upon the tree house, our treehouse. I quickly climbed up the ladder and into it,  
“Josh!?” I say relief filling my chest and I crashed him into my embrace. His cheeks are tear stained with blue, I go to wipe away the stray tear but my thumb goes right through his face. “Nononono, You’re real, You have to be” he stands there looking at me with eyes like shattered glass.  
“Please say something” I cry.  
He leans forward and kisses me, cool air lingering on my lips. He pulls back and then as if he were water vapor he faded away into the air. I collapsed to the floor and sobbed, I sobbed so hard it made the wolves howl and the deer go into hiding. I heard a thunk hit the floor board, I picked my head up. The lighter fell out of my pocket, I sat up tears still flowing. I picked it up off the wood and flicked it on, and without any hesitation. I let the wood burn into the night sky and the doors to my soul close; Leaving me burning into the blue, where Josh is from.


End file.
